A Special Song
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The aliens hear Kristin singing and encourage her to keep singing. Written by guestsurprise per request of EmeraldMoonGreen. I only posted it for them. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Kristin, asked guestsurprise, who owns Shocks, Vamps, and the nickname Plex, for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! I only own the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise full permission to use it.**

* * *

 **A Special Song**

"So Shocks out with it! What's with you and Hope?" Vamps chuckled.

"Right now, we are just friends; we are still getting used to each other," Shocks added. He was not ready to open his heart completely and neither was Hope. He had the feeling that an old flame was still trying to get his attention (but that's a story for another time). So right now, he was just content with being friends with her.

"I understand; I know that _she_ hurt you," Plex whispered.

"Yeah, well, no worries guys. That's why for now I'm a bachelor," Shocks chuckled. He was about to say something else when he heard someone singing. He paused and the other stopped talking too; they too heard the singing.

"It's beautiful," Vamps whispered.

"I agree; let's find who is singing," Plex added. The others nodded and went to find the source as well. The followed it up to Kristen's room.

"Kristy? That's Kristy singing?" Shocks whispered.

"Yes, she sounds amazing." Vamps cooed. He knocked and the minute he did, the singing stopped. Puzzled, the aliens looked at each other.

"Come in?" A timid voice responded. When the aliens slowly came in, they saw Kristin standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Kristin? Was that you singing?" Plex asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh…no that was a song that I was listening to," she said quickly.

"Really? Then you won't mind if I listen to the song again," Vamps said as he cocked a curious brow. Kristin panicked; she knew that they were about to find her out.

"Uh, I can show you later. I have to go and do the laundry," Kristin said as she ran out of the room. The aliens were stunned, but they didn't know how to confront her.

"What's she hiding?" Vamps asked.

"I don't know," Plex added.

"Do you think she's ashamed of it?" Shocks said softly.

"She shouldn't be! Her voice is lovely," Vamps countered.

"I agree; we will get to the bottom of this!" Plex responded.

"Next time you all hear singing, let the rest of us know," Shocks said. They all nodded and went to find Kristen.

However, their plan was not working. Every time they tried to catch Kristen singing, she would stop!

"I can't let them hear me. I have to practice for this talent show, and if I don't practice I may not win!" Kristen said quietly. She felt bad for keeping it a secret but she was too nervous to show them that she could sing! But her plan could not last forever; one day she was practicing on projecting her voice when suddenly she was face to face with Plex! She immediately stopped singing and saw him cock a curious brow!

"Now Kristen, you can't keep this a secret!

"We want to know what's going on, hon," Vamps added as he jumped down off the ceiling.

"What are you hiding?!" Shocks added as he too walked in the room.

"I-I have nothing to hide!"

"Are you being honest?!" Plex huffed.

"Well, I…uh…gotta go!" Kristen said as she took off running.

"Kristen!" Vamps called as he flew after her!

"STOP!" Plex added.

"Kristy, wait a sec!" Shocks yelled as he took off after the girl. Kristen was running as fast as she could, but she was running out of breath.

"I have to keep going!" She panted.

"Hold on!" Vamps said as he started closing in from the sky.

"Vamps, stop chasing me!"

"Not until you slow down and let us know what's going on!"

"V-Vamps I AH! HEY!" She gasped as she felt Plex almost grab the back of her shirt.

"Come back here!" He said, now worried that she would get hurt. Finally, Kristen could run no more and she fell to her knees in exhaustion.

"Kristy!" Shocks said in horror. He ran over to her and picked her up in his arms; he nuzzled her and saw she was still awake, just exhausted.

"Come on; let's take her to her room," Vamps said softly. The other nodded and carried the tired girl to her room. Once they laid her on the bed, Kristen slowly sat up.

"Guys; I'm sorry for running away."

"It's alright, Kristen; we know that something is bothering you. Please tell us," Plex coaxed. Kristen once more looked shy.

"I know how we can make her talk," Shocks said deviously as he crawled up on the bed and wiggled his plugged fingers.

"Oh no! NO!" Kristen gasped as all three aliens pounced on her.

"I've got her neck and underarms!" Vamps teased.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA VAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHMPS!"

"And I have her feet!" Plex growled playfully as he began running his furry fingers down her toes.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHX PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"And I have her stomach and ribs!" Shocks laughed.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO SHOOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOCKS!"

"Will you talk to us?" Vamps asked.

"IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIH CAN'T PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHP!"

"Nope; not until our Kristy talks to us," Plex answered.

"PLEX! STOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Then talk to us!" Shocks added.

"AAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OK OK! IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH'LL TALK!"

Finally, the aliens stopped and they let her go. Once Kristen explained about the talent show and the song she wanted to sing, the aliens were shocked!

"You sing great!" Plex smiled.

"Yes, and to help you practice, you can sing for us," Shocks smiled. But Kristen once more gave a shy look.

"I don't know about that," she said shyly.

"Do we need to tickle you again?!" Vamps smiled as he pounced and began blowing raspberries in her stomach!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! VAMPS NO!"

"Let me at her," Shocks laughed as he tickled her feet making her giggle and squeal. Plex then began lightly kissing her neck with quick and playful kisses making her almost scream in pleasure!

"GUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHHUYS! OK OK!" She laughed. Finally, the aliens stopped and looked at her with caring and sweet looks.

"Don't be scared, Kristy; we will never make fun of you."

"We are your friends."

"And we love you."

"I love you all too. Well…here goes nothing," Kristen said with a smile. She began to sing her song with everything she had. Once she was done, the aliens pounced on her and showered her with hugs and kisses.

"What a wonderful voice!" Vamps said as he nuzzled her neck.

"It was truly fantastic!" Plex added.

"Never be ashamed of your gifts, Kristen. Your voice is a part of who you are and we are proud of who you are and we always will be," Shocks cooed as he pulled her close to him in a hug.

"NOW THREE CHEERS FOR KRISTY!" Vamps said loudly. And all of the aliens cheered for their friend.

"Thank you all so much! Vamps, Plex, and Shocks; I love you all more than you know," Kristen said as tears streamed down her face in happiness and as she hugged all three of them! She truly had 3 alien angels that had her back.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: EmeraldMoonGreen I hope you liked it!**

 **To guestsurprise: Emerald wanted me to tell you that she loves your stories and okay, I'll come up with another lullaby for the story. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
